kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Open Roidmude
was originally a Low-Class combatman. It evolves into Advanced through the Neo Viral Core. Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Cobra **Advanced: Cobra (head), , lock, drill *Human form/synchronize: *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula's |Trailer Impact Character History Roidmude 067 was given a Cobra Neo-Viral Core and synchronized himself with Itsuro Negishi, a criminal that associated to the robbery in the year 2003. Along with Itsuro, they were tasked by Brain to attack those that associated with the robberies. After killing three bank workers, the fourth bank was his next target, where he made a robbery attempt until he set his eye on Tomoko Sannomaru until Shinnosuke/Kamen Rider Drive's involvement forced them to retreat. Itsuro later targeted his former accomplice, Maruya and almost had him killed, had not Kiriko, Drive, and Chase interfered. His later target was Yukari Karasawa at a hospital, until Shinnosuke races himself to her ward and quickly saves her from Open as they escape. Once outside the hospital, Open tries to attack them again and as he fires at Yukari, Shinnosuke quickly shields her, triggering some of her past memory. Kamen Rider Chaser joins the battle, where both Riders performs Full Throttle finishers that separates Itsuro and kills 067, ending his life. Post-mortem The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Forms - Low-Class= *Height: 210 cm *Weight: 97 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Superhuman Strength :Cobra-Type Roidmudes possess herculean strength. As demonstrated in the Global Freeze, at least two of them able to kick a giant bowling pin and effortlessly threw a giant bowling ball to a building. ::Arsenal ; :Using the Cobra Neo Viral Core, Roidmude 067 can fuse with humans into an Advanced form. Once he synchronize with a human, he would only communicate with his host via his number plate on the chest, acting as their advisor. - Advanced= *Height: 216 cm *Weight: 136 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Energy Blast :Open Roidmude can charge energy balls to launch at the target. He can also fire energy projectiles from the Swiss Army Knife part on his head. ::Arsenal ; :A small red key, it allows Open Roidmude to open multiple locks and other openers, which allows him to use as a weapon in battles effectively. :;Telekinesis ::By calling out "Open!", Open Roidmude can use his hands to telepathically control the opening of singular locks and openers, robbing Type Speed Hunter's greatest tool and clipping Drive's usage of the Door-Ju. :;Chain Binding and Locking ::By calling out "Opposite of open!", Open Roidmude can also generate chains which bind the target and lock them in place. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal *Roimude 067 was voiced by . His suits actor is . Notes *Open Roidmude's costume is a modified version of the Scooper Roidmude's costume. *Open Roidmude's Common Master Key functions very similar to the sonic screwdriver used in Doctor Who. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 29: What Really Happened in the Robbery? **Episode 30: Who Reveals the Real Criminal? References External Links *TV Asahi's page on Open Roidmude Category:Roidmudes Category:Snake Monsters Category:Advanced Roidmude Category:Aspect Monsters Category:Drive Characters